Jurassic Park: New Lives
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: That's right people, it's new, and improved, and it's back! Three friends are stranded on Isla Sorna after their plane makes a crash landing. Follow them as they find and begin their new lives on an island that is named 'One of the five deaths.' OC/Raptor, OC/Spinosaurus. Chapter 2 has been redone! Decided to lower rating to T.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Site B

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from Jurassic Park III, or anything part of the Jurassic Park franchise. The only characters I consider mine are my human and Dinosaur OCs.**

**Author's Note, 1/22/2013: Hi there! For all of those who have been reading, reviewing and begging me to get off of my lazy behind and continue this story, well you're in luck. I've finally decided to not only take up this story again, but also to go through the chapters already here and fix, change and just make them better. I'm going to make this story follow along the original plot line I was going for before, but I'm going to change it up a bit and hopefully you guys will like it just as much as before. I'm also going to raise the rating a bit for language.**

**Author's Note: Hey again! I'm changing the chapters a bit. I'm going to add a bit more of a back-story on how the boys crashed on the island and I'm also going to add a new twist to the story. So for those who've read this chapter before it was changed, you'll know.**

**Author's Note: I'm adding a few elements from the game, Jurassic Park: Trespasser; such as the Monorail track and a few more construction vehicles and such. Not going to be in the same places as in the game, because then this would be taking place on the wrong side of the island – Look up an Isla Sorna map for JP3 and JP:T and you'll see what I mean.**

**PS: I also apologize for any of the names I use that belong to real people, wasn't intentional, I swear it just happened like that.**

"Talking" – human and dinosaur.

"_Talking_" – dinosaur talking from human perspective.

_Thinking_ - thoughts, both human and dinosaur.

~_Sound effects_~

**So with out further ado...**

**"**_**Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler**_**... **_**Welcome, to Jurassic Park.**_**" ~John Hammond, former head of InGen, creator of **_**Jurassic Park**_**.**

**0o0o0**

**JURASSIC PARK: New Lives**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Site B**

_Isla Sorna Site B, noon, somewhere in the jungle..._

~_Hah-hu-hah-hu-hah-hu_~

Bloodied and cut up hands pushed and shoved the thickly growing branches from their path.

~_Huff-hu-hah-hu-hah_~

Boot clad feet stomped and trampled grass, dead leaves, and small plants alike as they made their way past at a frantic pace.

~_Hah-hu-hah-hu-heh_~

Alexander Owens threw himself through the thickly grown underbrush hurriedly, leaving bent and swaying plants in his wake. Reflexively ducking under low hanging branches, weaving his way around trees, and leaping over logs and roots that obstructed his path. From behind he could faintly hear rustling from the plants he'd just passed through, and they were growing closer. He increased his pace, moving at speeds only achieved by fear driven adrenaline, nearly stumbling over an unnoticed root sticking up from the ground.

~_Huff-hah-heh-hah-heh_~

Alex's lungs burned, pleading for him to slow down, but he ignored the pain. For he knew it would be the death of him if he so much as slowed to anything below an all out run. Cause when what was chasing him finally caught him, it would kill him, rip his body apart and eat him. And not necessarily in that order either.

The Velociraptor was known to do that.

The sound of the plants just a few meters behind him thrashing broke him from his thoughts and he hurled himself in another direction, quickly increasing the distance between him and the deadly carnivore. Alex mentally kicked himself, _You idiot! Of all times for your mind to wander, it had to be now. Concentrate first on getting away from this thing and then you can think all you want! I just need to find somewhere to hide!_

Almost as if an answer to his thoughts, He burst from the underbrush and found himself standing in a small open clearing surrounded by tall trees and more thick underbrush. Making a split-second decision Alex ran for the closest tree and jumped, pushing off the trunk with his foot and toward the tree next to it, grabbing onto it's lowest branch. Quickly pulling himself up and then climbed into the higher, leafy branches and settled into the crook of a thick limb without a second to spare.

The raptor exploded from the undergrowth and skidded to a stop in the center of the small clearing. It seemed confused, as it scanned it's surroundings with yellow eyes, hissing lowly, before it slowly began to circle the small grass filled space. Alex tensed as it slowly approached his hiding place, passed below it and stopped to sniff the first tree he'd used as a springboard.

_Please go away, don't follow the scent. Please go away, don't follow the scent..._ Alex silently chanted.

The raptor cocked its head, stared at the trunk quizzically for a few more seconds, then chirped disappointedly, turned to its right and loped away from the clearing. Alex leaned his back heavily against the trunk and slowly began to regain his breath, eyes staring ahead but seeing nothing. His mind thinking back on the events that led up to his current situation...

* * *

_"Jake, are you sure we should be flying this low?" Michael Phillips, or Mike, asked over the headset, his voice filled with uncertainty._

_"We should be fine," Jacob Coleman, Jake, replied with assurance, "There's still enough distance between us and the trees below us. Besides, if we want to see any dinosaurs we have to be this low."_

_"Yeah we get that," said Alex, cutting in on there conversation, "But how can we see any dinosaurs if we're stuck in this fog bank. And this rain storm isn't helping out either." He grumbled as the plane was once again jolted by the erratic wind currents caused by the storm that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as was common in that region of the tropics. "I would feel a lot better if we weren't flying in these conditions."_

_"Hey, come on guys, it's me! I've flown in weather that was worse than this plenty of times, trust me you're in capable hands." Jake said, his voice thick with confidence._

_The three eighteen year olds, having been friends since elementary school, had grown up together in the city of Corpus Christi, Texas. The trio was inseparable, always doing everything together from baseball, camping, Boy Scouts, and finally ROTC in high school. Now the three, having just graduated from high school, wanted to have their last summer before they headed off to college be a blast. And so, being that all three boys were dinosaur nerds and all that stuff they had heard about Jurassic Park, as well as the news about the rampaging T-rex in San Diego, decided to go on a trip to Costa Rica and then go see the island for themselves. They first asked their families for permission to take the trip, leaving Jurassic Park out, and asking to use Jake's dad's plane, a white and blue Cessna 182, they got their passports, and were packed and flying south in less than a week._

_After a few days of flying and refueling, the boys landed in San Jose and checked into a hotel for the night. The next morning, after refueling the plane and Jake getting clearance for a fly-about route, they were on their way toward the Las Cinco Muertes islands. When they had started out that day the sky had been clear and sunny, with only a few patches of clouds here and there. But as they passed within view of the first Jurassic Park Island, Isla Nublar, more clouds had started to appear on the horizon, which didn't worry the boys at the time as they were far away. By the time their plane reached the no fly zone surrounding Isla Sorna, and had dropped to a lower altitude, the clouds had rolled in unexpectedly fast and the sky grew overcast. They had just passed over the shoreline of the island when the rain started and the fog rolled in._

_"It just had to storm today of all days," Mike grumbled into his mike from his spot in the co-pilot/passenger seat as he glared out the side window, his breath starting to fog up the glass._

_"Mike! Don't do that, it's hard enough to see as it is!" Jake complained as he reached for the overhead air-conditioning vents. "I'm going to have to turn the air on higher. If the windshield gets fogged up, we're screwed."_

_As Jake was now focusing on the air conditioning and not to where the plane was flying, he didn't see what was beginning to appear in the fog. But Alex did. He leaned forward between the pilot and co-pilot seats and squinted his eyes to get a better look. As they continued to grow closer, he was able to start making out what appeared to be a..._

_"Shit! Jake, look out!?" He shouted and pointed._

_Jake and Mike both flinched when his panic laden voice blared in their ears and glanced out the windshield to see what Alex was pointing at. There, materializing out of the fog directly before them was the framework of a giant birdcage._

_"Sonofa...!?" Jake exclaimed in surprise as he quickly jerked the yoke to the left, sending the plane into a steep banking turn, all three held their breath as the plane just barely missed the construction, with inches to spare. Just as they felt they could breathe easy, a rocky cliff face suddenly appeared before them._

_"Pull up! Pull up!" Mike cried, his hands covering his face._

"_I'm trying!" Jake hollered, pulling the yoke back as far as he could without causing the plane to stall._

_The Cessna climbed rapidly, the cliff face growing closer all the while. It seemed like they were going to make it, when... _

_"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jake cried as he once again jerked the yoke, this time hard to the right, when a metal and glass platform seemed to appear sticking out of the rocky surface before them._

_What happened next was inevitable._

_With a heartrending crunch and jolt, the left wing crashed through the window and tore through the thin metal wall before hitting a solid steel support. Most of the wing buckled against the force of the collision while the wingtip was shorn off, sending the plane swinging over the top of the cliff and into open air once more. Immediately alarms blared as fuel poured out of the damaged wing and then the stall warning buzzed._

_"Hold on guys!" Jake shouted as he struggled with the controls, trying to keep the plane from spiraling out of control and airborne._

_It was then the boys realized that the sky was brighter and the fog was completely gone. Unknowingly, Jake had flown them into a small canyon with a river flowing through and that large cage in the middle of it. They were now hurtling over a small patch of forest then a lake, another patch of forest followed by a field, the Cessna jerking in every direction. Alex was just able to catch a glimpse of some buildings on the fields edge when, with a body shaking vibration, the engine sputtered and died. The boys could only watch with sinking hearts as the prop spun slower and slower until it stopped._

_"Shit!? Guys, hold on to something!" Jake shouted as the plane suddenly began to dive to the heavily forested land below._

_Alex could only watch in spine chilling horror as the treetops grew closer and closer. Jake struggled with the controls, trying and failing to pull the plane out of its dive. The plane flew into a gap between two trees, it's left wheel breaking off as it clipped a thick branch. Alex waited till the last second before he closed his eyes, ducked, threw his arms over his head and muttered a quick prayer. Just as he finished, a jarring impact threw him forward against his seatbelt, and then another flung him back against his seat. Then a third, with the sound of tearing metal, jerked his head to the left and slamming into the window, hard._

* * *

_The next thing he knew, Alex found himself waking up, or at least trying to. His left eye wouldn't open and it hurt when he reached up to touch it, his chest ached from repeatedly slamming against his seatbelt. His left wrist throbbed and sent a wave of agonizing pain through his arm when he tried to bend it, probably sprained. His back popped as he slowly pulled himself into an upright position and the top of his head stung. In other words, he hurt all over, but at least he was alive._

_It was only when he was finished with his personal examination that he realized that the plane had stopped moving. Alex lifted his gaze to the window, the glass pane completely shattered and missing, only for his view to be obstructed by a bunch of leaf filled branches. Confused, he shifted closer to the window and leaned forward to look down. Below, through the twisting branches, he was able to make out what appeared to be a construct made of cement. Unable to see what it was, Alex started to pull himself closer when the plane suddenly made a creaking groan and began to tilt to the left. Alex froze and slowly shifted back to his original position, causing the plane to groan once more and to slightly shift back to its former position. The haze that was fogging up Alex's mind suddenly vanished and putting two and two together, came up with this conclusion: The plane was stuck in a tree._

_"Ooh, what happened...?" groaned Mike as he slowly regained consciousness and began to sit up and lean forward._

_"Mike, stop don't..." Alex hissed in warning._

_At the sudden shift in weight the plane began creaking and groaning as it started to tip forward this time, it was the sound of cracking wood that caused Mike to stiffen in fright. Alex quickly reached forward, grabbed his friend's shoulder and pulled him back against his seat. The plane gave another groaning creak as it settled back once more. Alex sighed in relief as he released Mike's shoulder and sat back slowly, while Mike let out the breath he'd been holding._

_"That... was too close," he panted as he glanced back at Alex. "Thanks man."_

_"Don't mention it," he replied, "I only just discovered the fact that we're stuck in a tree a few seconds before you came to."_

_"Quite an unsteady perch we landed in, huh?" Mike quipped, a nervous smile on his face._

_"Very," Alex muttered as he wiped his hand across his face, taking care to avoid touching his swollen left eye. "I'm amazed that we're still alive and in one piece, well mostly anyways."_

_"I hear that." Agreed Mike._

_Both boys then fell silent as they each began to assess the damage not only to Mike - which amazingly since he had lesser room to move around in he only suffered a few bruises, sore ribs and a broken leg - but the plane as well. From where mike was sitting he could easily tell that the right wing was miraculously still attached, though it horribly mangled and bent, the right wheel had gone the way of the left. Only half of the left wing remained. The windshield was still intact, though it looked like someone had been shooting at it with a machine gun. _

_Alex glanced back behind him and found the rear window shattered and almost half of the tail section of the small craft gone. All the luggage that was in the compartment behind the rear seats, except for two duffle bags, was also missing, probably had fallen out when the tail was torn off, whenever that had happened. It was at that point that Jake had regain consciousness._

_"Oww... My head! Hey, did anybody get the plate of the truck that hit me?" he groggily asked as he sat up and shifted around in his seat, only for Mike to reach over and shove him back against the backrest. Jake looked over at him with pained and confused eyes._

_"Jake, don't make any sudden moves," he warned._

_"Why not?" was his friend's puzzled reply._

_"Because if you do, you'll cause us to fall." Mike stated._

_"Fall?" Jake asked puzzled, not comprehending what Mike was trying to tell him, "Fall from where?"_

_As he asked that he started to lean forward, causing the plane to begin creaking once more and the branches they rested in to crack._

_"WE'RE IN A TREE YOU MORON! SIT DOWN!?" Alex bellowed as he tried to grab for Jake's shoulder, but was unable to reach._

_"Jake, NO!?" Mike screamed as he also tried to pull his friend back as quickly as he could. _

_He wasn't fast enough._

_With a horrible, mournful snap, the largest branch supporting the plane broke and the Cessna 182 tilted forward and slid off of its perch, sending the disabled craft crashing through smaller branches as it fell toward the ground. The last thing Alex remembered before the plane hit the ground was the sound Jake and Mike screaming, and the large grey object that he now thought looked like a..._

~_Crunch_~

* * *

_Alex had, once again, awoken to his body filled with even more pain, the sun shining in through the cracked and hole riddled hull, the sound of birds chirping, and alone. He gingerly sat up, his chest still in pain though to a lesser extent than before, and glanced around. Jake and Mike were gone, their seats empty, and both doors appeared to have been broken off their hinges, as they were lying on the ground beside the plane. Confused as to what had happened and where the other two were, Alex unbuckled his straps then slowly and carefully pulled himself through the left door and limped out away from the wreckage. Then after his eyes grew accustomed to the bright sunlight, he turned and began observing his surroundings._

_The cement structure that he had seen below the tree, in which their plane had 'landed', was a stretch of a partially constructed monorail track, standing about two stories tall and he didn't know how long. The track was supported by thick cement supports and the closest section was slightly curved. And resting right beside it was the remains of Jake's plane. Turning some more Alex found he was standing at the edge of a thin man-made corridor in the middle of the forest – he could tell as there were still plenty of tree stumps around and a large stack of logs nearby. The monorail track ran through the center of the space with sections of it missing in a few random spots and continued on in both directions, eventually disappearing into the trees and out of sight._

_Off to Alex's left, was an old construction yard with clumps of grass sprouting through the sandy ground here and there and surrounded by rotting wooden fence. Situated in the far back-right corner was the weathered and rusted framework of a workman trailer. Parked in front of the derelict building were two pick-up trucks and a jeep, all covered in rust and falling apart. Resting the corner closest to him was a big backhoe and a bulldozer, both in the same shape as the other vehicles. And parked along the back edge of the lot was a water truck, it's front left tire missing and the axel resting atop of some cement blocks. Scattered throughout the yard were portable construction lights, stacks of crates and lumber, and oil barrels as well. As he continued to examine the weathered construction equipment, Alex noticed it was growing darker as more clouds were starting to roll in. He looked up just in time for the first raindrop to hit his cheek, which was then followed by another and then many more._

_Quickly taking shelter under the monorail track, Alex sat down on a wooden crate and looked on as the rain really started to come down. While he watched and waited for the rain to slow, his mind couldn't help but wonder what had happened after the crash and where Mike and Jake had gone off to. Unwilling and to anxious to sit there and wait for the rain to stop, Alex decided to follow the track overhead and see where it would lead him._

* * *

_..._And that's how he had landed himself in the situation he was in now, hiding from a freaking Velociraptor in a tree and soaked to the bone.

_Damn it Alex, how stupid can you be? _He berated himself, _what's the most important thing Harris told about wandering through any wild area; always be observant of your surroundings. If you had, you might not have fallen down that embankment you didn't see and you probably wouldn't have landed in front of that startled raptor! Oh yeah, nor would you have lost sight of the monorail!_

He continued his internal shouting match for a while longer, eventually calming himself down enough to check if the raptor was actually gone and not hiding nearby. Alex slowly leaned out around the trunk and scanned the small clearing for the dinosaur. He listened for any sign of movement, but all that his ears could hear was the sound of the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the leaves of the surrounding vegetation. He leaned back against the trunk and sighed in relief.

"Good it's gone." Alex whispered to himself, "Now to just figure out where I am."

Alex then scanned his surroundings and spotted a familiar shaped construct through the trees. It was the monorail.

"Alright! Now I just need to get back to it and hope the raptor is completely gone."

As he was saying that, he'd begun to slowly climb down. As he stepped on the next branch down...

~_Snap_~

... Only too realize that he'd stepped on a weak, thin branch that broke under his weight. Alex let out a startled yelp as he lost his grip and fell to the ground with a thud.

He didn't even wait to see if the raptor had even heard that or not, Alex just started running down an old overgrown trail in the direction of the monorail as fast as his tired and aching legs could carry him. It wasn't that long after that, sure enough, he could hear something running through the tall grass behind him, heading in his direction. And it was gaining. Gravel and leaves were kicked up from the muddy path as he increased his pace, barely noticing the pair of rusted oil drums standing beside the path as he ran by, doing his best to ignore the burning cramp in his side. Spotting a log laying across the path ahead of him Alex prepared himself and, once he reached it, slammed his hand on the top, pushed, and vaulted over it, landing on his feet just right to continue running, just as his brother had taught him. Though he could still hear the raptor tailing him as it apparently just leapt over the log like it was nothing.

He repeated the same maneuver every time he came to a log or a tall root that he couldn't just jump over or dodge around, Keeping up a steady pace, but still it seemed that the raptor just kept closing the distance between them. Desperate for something, anything that could slow the creature down, Alex found another log in his path only this one had a thin sapling as tall as he was growing out of it's rotting side. Quickly, he ran toward the log, hearing now the heavy breathing of the raptor as it was closer than he had thought, leapt over it and grabbed hold of the top of the flexible green sapling. Pulling it with him as he dropped down on the other side of the log he then released the bowed plant, sending it springing back up into its former position only to smack the pursuing predator in the snout, hard. Screeching both in surprise and pain the raptor's clawed feet caught on the slippery moss covered bark, sending the creature tumbling to the ground in a startled heap.

Wishing he could've seen that, Alex continued running down the path, slowly gaining distance between the now confused predator and him. The path eventually met up with the monorail and he followed it once more, slowing his pace considerably to regain his breath. He'd walked only a few meters when he came across another jeep, this one stuck in a trench full of muddy water. It didn't look any different than the jeep back at the crash site and was just as rusty, but there was one key difference. Hanging from one of the side mirrors was a torn piece of red fabric, a piece of fabric that looked like it had come from Jake's red shirt. And written with mud on the driver side door were the words:

'A, If find keep following track.

See u soon!

J n M'

Alex could feel the hope rising in his chest as a grin appeared on his face, he was finally on the right trail.

"So this is where you guys went," he panted to himself as he started to jog, "I just hope that I'll be able to catch up soon."

* * *

The Velociraptor finally shook itself from it's startled daze, pulled itself back to it's feet and gazed down the path toward the monorail, narrowed yellow eyes burned with anger as they glared in the direction it's prey had gone.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? I got this idea from reading silver11k's 'Jurassic Park New Life', which for some reason he had recently removed. This takes place before the boy Eric arrives on the island so it is pre-Jurassic Park III. As you can see I've made some pretty big changes and I've made this chapter, while not as long as before, it's still pretty long. I plan on getting to the Laboratory Compound in the next chapter. I hope you liked what I did to this chapter. Please read and review, I would like to have some feedback for this story!**

**Dune**


	2. Chapter 2: Prey becomes Predator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park III, Trespasser, or any of the original characters, only mine.**

**Author's Note: Remember how I said there was going to be a big twist, well here's part of it! I'm still taking some elements from JP: Trespasser, so if you are confused about some of the things I mention just look it up.**

**PS: I also apologize for any of the names I use that belong to real people, wasn't intentional just happened.**

"Talking" – human and dinosaur

"_Talking_" – dinosaur from human perspective

_Thinking_ - thoughts, both

**So with out further ado...**

**"**_**Clever girl,**_**" ~ Robert Muldoon, game warden ****of **_**Jurassic Park**_**.**

**0o0o0**

**JURASSIC PARK: New Lives**

**Chapter 2: The Prey Becomes the Predator**

_Isla Sorna Site B, Embryonics Admin and Laboratories Compound..._

Step by step, his feet screaming in pain, Alex continued following the monorail track for what felt like hours, but a glance at his watch told him he'd only been walking for thirty minutes. His boots sloshed through the mud, kicking up rocks and pebbles as he trudged down the dirt and gravel road he'd stumbled on ten minutes ago that seemed to follow alongside the track. _When am I going to reach the end of this thing!_ Alex grumbled to himself in frustration. He was exhausted, hungry, his arm, leg and feet ached painfully, and on top of all of that he was soaked from the never ending rain. And with the continuous rainfall, came a light mist that narrowed his range of visibility down to where he could barely make anything out beyond ten yards. As Alex continued his internal grumbling, the monorail track and the road exited the trees and entered a medium sized field where they both turned to the right and separated; the road taking a more sharper angle of a turn while the track continued in a gentle wide arc.

Alex paused for a few seconds at the edge of the trees to scan his surroundings with a careful eye before he stepped out of cover and resumed walking down the road. He'd only taken about five strides when a large wall materialized in the mist before him, causing him to once more halt his forward progress. It appeared to him that both the track and the road ended at the wall, well the monorail went over the wall while the road ended at a closed gate. The wall was as tall as a single-story building and was made of solid slabs of concrete, held together by steel beams at the seams and along the top ran a coil of barbed wire. It also seemed to be electrified, if the indicator lights atop of each steel beam was any indication, though the electricity appeared to be shut off as the lights weren't lit of flashing. Alex continued his examination of the wall as he started toward the gate when his eyes spotted a sign off to his right that was covered in leafy vines. It looked like one of those signs that could be found in the parking lots of Malls, College Campuses and other places of importance; the kind that list all the directions to different sections or buildings. Moving closer to get a better look, Alex pulled away the ropes of vegetation until he was able to read the words on the dirt covered surface:

**INGEN: EMBRYONICS ADMINISTRATION AND LABORATORIES COMPOUND**

**^Administration**

**^Emb. Laboratories**

**^Security**

**^Helipad**

**^Monorail**

"Huh, Laboratories," Alex mumbled to himself as he scanned the sign, "must be where they created the dinosaurs."

Shrugging, Alex turned from the sign and started once more to head for the gate, when he suddenly stumbled as the heel of his boot caught the edge of a slight depression in the mud slicked surface of the road. Quickly recovering himself before he could fall into said mud, Alex glared at the ground, watching his every step the rest of the way, grumbling under his breath. "Stupid potholes!"

* * *

The ripples of the disturbed puddle splashed and lapped over the sides of the large and deep tri-toed footprint in the middle of the road, before they calmed till all that disturbed the water was the ripples from the steadily falling ran. Before the large indention were two sets of smaller boot-prints, almost indistinguishable from the gravelly, muddy road that seemed to have been made in haste and went off in opposite directions; One left the road completely and disappeared in the direction of the forrest, while the other pair ran down an overgrown and washed-out road, under a broken section of the monorail track and into the trees on the far side of the field. A few more large footprints followed behind.

* * *

When Alex reached the gate he was surprised to find that it was not just a single gate, but two: A metal and wire security gate, _the wire being electrified if the power was on,_ he assumed, in the front and a large decorative wooden gate behind it. And situated between both of the gates was a security booth, which appeared to be in good shape except for the door hanging from one hinge and the windows cracked and shattered. Alex decided to ignore the booth as he stepped up to the security gate and gave it an experimental push, hoping it was unlocked. To his relief the gate swung open, it's rusted hinges squeaking and creaking loudly in protest. He stepped into the space between the gates and pushed on the the larger second one. It too swung open, but it took a bit more effort to push the heavy wooden gate wide enough for him to enter the compound.

Once through Alex paused to take in his surroundings once more. The part of the compound he was standing in was a medium sized paved parking lot, with the monorail station off to the left side of the wide expanse and the wall on the far right. What had once been a completely smooth area of asphalt and light fixtures was now covered in cracks with grass and small plants growing out of them. The once working light poles either lay collapsed on the ground or leaning against the cars. The rusting hulks of the many damaged vehicles still sat in even rows of faded paint lines, some were actually halfway out of their spots and there was even two that had crashed headlong into each other to the right of the gate.

_Probably happened when Ingen was evacuating the Island_. Alex thought to himself as he stared at the pair of trucks with their cabs resembling crushed soda cans in horrified fascination. Beyond the obstacle ridden parking lot was what had once been a manmade pond, now it was more like a mucky swamp with tall reeds and large shrubs growing above the surrounding railing, a footbridge going over the middle of it. The footbridge then led to what Alex guessed to be the Administration building at the top of a short set of stairs and a long wide porch. The building's cement siding was cracked, the metal supports rusting, and the windows were cracked and in some places completely shattered. Connected to the right side of the building was a short glass enclosed walkway leading to a big warehouse-like structure that was just as damaged as the Administration building. On the left side of the smaller building, and just to the back, was a tall circular structure that, while it was covered in rust and mildew, looked to be in better shape than the rest of the visible structures. _Man, what a dump. Guess the hurricane hit here harder than I thought_, Alex thought to himself.

"Jake? Mike?" he called out as he started making his way toward the Administration building, "You guys here?"

Getting no response, Alex repeated the call once more as he wove his way through the parking lot. By the time he'd reached the bridge, the ran had calmed to a drizzle and he was starting to get frustrated and a bit worried. _Why haven't they answered me? They said they'd meet me at the end of the monorail, so where are they?_ He then approached the front doors and, finding them unlocked, pushed them open and entered the musty, yet dry lobby.

* * *

Back at the gates, a cream colored blur rushed through the opened doors, followed by another darker colored blur. Both disappearing amongst the tall grass bordering the parking lot without a sound.

* * *

Alex scanned the desolate reception area and he couldn't help but feel sad at what he saw. The receptionist desk and the various chairs scattered throughout the room were covered in grime and small vines. The painting hanging on the wall behind him was coated in layers of dust and mold. The once pristine white walls were covered in mildew, dirt and what looked like a bloody handprint. A shiver ran up his spine at the last observation. _All of the hard work that went into building this place and a hurricane takes it all out just like that,_ he thought to himself. Leaves and twigs crunched and crackled as he walked toward the desk and the phone resting on top of it.

"Well, here goes nothing," Alex mumbled and he slowly picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. Nothing. He wasn't too surprised, in fact he kind of expected it to not work as the power was out. Setting the phone back in it's cradle, Alex then decided to explore the building and try to find some signs of his friends ever being there.

Picking a random hallway, which happened to be the one to his left, Alex started off. After spending twenty minutes walking around the maze of corridors and rooms, and not finding any signs of his friends in any of the offices, Alex found himself back in the reception area. Feeling even more frustrated than before, he decided to check the building connected to this one. Making his way through the double doors and down the short hallway, Alex entered a small sitting area with three vending machines lined up along the wall to his right, a bench seat sat along the far wall along with a trash can, and on the opposite wall was a door, the sign beside it read:

**EMBRYONIC AND GENETICS LABORATORY**

Alex tried the handle, only to find it locked. It was then that he noticed what looked like a card scanner on the wall next to the handle. _Great, _he grumbled internally, _Looks like I have to find a keycard or something. But where can I find one?_

Glancing the small sitting area once more, Alex spotted something lying under the bench. Quickly kneeling next to the piece of furniture, he reached under and felt around. When his questing fingers encountered something soft, he grabbed it and pulled it out. Dangling from his hand by a cloth strap was a yellow and black keycard. Praying that the scan strip wasn't too scratched, Alex walked back to the door and swiped it through the card scanner. A low beep sounded, followed by a click as the door unlocked, allowing Alex to finally enter the laboratory. It was only after he had closed the door behind him that he suddenly realized something.

_What the hell? I thought the power was off. I shouldn't have been able to use that card to open the door. _Alex said to himself as he stared at the now closed entrance. _And me finding this card right there next to the door? That was way to convenient if you ask me. Someone has been here before to turn on the power in this building, but the question is: who and when?_

Breaking himself from his thoughts, Alex took in the room before him. "Wow, it's big..." he said loudly in surprise. And it was, the room was huge, maybe half a football field in length. Not only was it long, it was also tall. He was standing on a metal platform that was a good fifteen feet above the concrete floor below. Attached to both sides of the platform were a pair of catwalks that stretched across to another platform on the other end of the room, and connected to the front was a staircase that led down below. Suspended from the ceiling rafters in the middle of the room were a multitude robotic arms, many of which were still reaching down toward the rows of incubators and genetic containment units. Large windows on the walls filled the space with dim light, giving everything a slight blue tinge.

Beeping and whirring could be faintly heard throughout the room, showing that yes, the power was definitely on. Glancing to his left, Alex found a door leading to a small security station and as he stared at it, an idea formed in his head. _I wonder, if the power is still on after so long, maybe the security cameras still work. If they do, I might be able to see who turned on the power. _Quickly entering the small room and flicking the lights on, Alex was faced with a wall of monitors and a desk covered with sheets of paper and a computer. He walked over to the monitors and tried the power switch, the few that came on showed mostly static, while some showed clear screens. And one of them showed the main entrance leading into the labs. Sitting down in the squeaky computer chair, Alex shoved the papers aside revealing the keyboard and mouse, then quickly booted up the computer.

"Okay let's see here," he said as he scanned the desktop screen until a file titled 'Logs' caught his eye. "Bingo! All right, if this system is the kind I think it is, it updates it's logs periodically and saves them in the records. So, if the records are all working and not corrupted, I should be able to see logs from weeks, months, even _years_ ago." Alex clicked the file, which opened to reveal a list of security footage files, then he began the long and tedious process of opening and scanning each log in the huge file. Month after month was scanned until after about fifteen minutes of searching he finally found something in June of last year. On the monitor that showed the entrance door into the lab, the screen flickered to black, went snowy, jumped and then faded into a clear picture as though it had just been turned on. _Which must be when the power had been turned on, _Alex thought to himself, _but then why is the power still on now? _

Deciding to ponder about that mystery later, Alex began to fast-forward. After fast-forwarding ahead a good twenty minutes, a woman appeared in the camera's view. She was young, probably a couple of years older than he was, he observed. She had short dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a short tail, darkly tanned skin, blue eyes from what he could see, and a nice body. She wore a dirty white tank-top, a pair of canvas shorts, socks and hiking boots. Her left arm seemed to be injured as it was wrapped in a crude bandage and she hardly moved it from her side. Held in her right hand was a black handgun, _to clean to have been found out in the jungle so she must have found it here_. Alex concluded. He watched as she carefully scanned the seating area, the adjacent hall and back the way she came from.

When her body was fully facing the camera, he did a double take. "What the? Is that a tattoo of a heart on her... chest?" Alex quickly froze the screen and zoomed in as much as he could, sure enough there on her left breast was a heart tattoo. "Huh, kinky." Alex muttered as he unfroze the screen and watched as she turned from the camera, walked up to the door, gingerly pulled a keycard from her left pocket with her injured arm and unlocked the door before tossing it aside, toward the bench, and entered the labs with her gun at the ready. Rewinding the footage back a few seconds, Alex froze the screen on her when she was facing the camera.

He leaned back in the chair, staring at the woman's frozen image. "So, there was someone else that was on this island before us," he said to himself. "I wonder who she is and how she got off? That is _if _she got off..."

Just as he was about to look for anymore footage of her on other cameras, the sound of shattering glass froze him in his seat, his fingers hovering over the keyboard started to tremble. It had sounded close by, which was too close for his liking. He needed to move. Leaving everything on, Alex leapt from the chair and quietly stepped toward the door of the security station. There was a rack suspended on the wall with what looked like tranquilizer rifle in it. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, though he did wonder why security would need a rifle, so he pulled the gun from the rack and checked to see if it was loaded. It wasn't. _Ah well, it will make a great club at least, _Alex told himself.

A quick scan through the glass door of the large room revealed no broken windows, none that he could see from the angle he was looking, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He swiftly and quietly scurried out of the room and moved toward the closest catwalk, holding the rifle by the barrel with both hands behind his head, ready to swing forward in a moments notice. Alex slowly crept along the catwalk as silently as he could, one time having to gingerly step over a gap where a section of grating had broken off and fallen to the floor below. The only sounds he could hear were those of the machines, his own breathing and the barely audible **_clank_**of his boots on the walkway. He was almost to the second platform on the opposite side of the lab when he was suddenly tackled from behind by something large that let out a very familiar shriek as it did so, slamming him hard into the railing. The raptor had found him and the only thing keeping the predator from tearing into his neck was the rifle that it had latched onto with it's mouth.

His chest was starting hurt as the weight of the raptor pushed his body against the railing, which was starting to make an ominous creaking sound, and it was getting hard to breathe. Alex suddenly found himself struggling to hold onto the rifle as the raptor seemed to be trying to pull it away from him. As he and the raptor continued to play tug of war with the weapon, the sound of rapid clanking, like that of claws on metal, could be heard growing louder and closer. The raptor hadn't come alone this time. Then, in a move that surprised him, the dinosaur on his back suddenly swung it's head in an almost impossible angle, wrenching the rifle from his sweaty hands. At the same instant, the railing suddenly broke under the combined weight of human and raptor, sending the pair spilling off the catwalk and into midair. As Alex felt himself start to fall, he let out a cry of fear and pain when his arm scrapped over the closest broken end of the railing, cutting his arm from wrist to elbow. Above him, the raptor let out a startled cry that he almost didn't hear as they both began falling toward the floor fifteen feet below. And Alex fell toward the empty genetic containment unit that was right below him. _Aw shit, this is going to hurt..._ was his last thought before his head impacted with the edge of the unit's lid and everything went dark.

* * *

As the human fell into the containment unit, the raptor slammed it's head onto the lid, forcing it closed, but not before some of her blood splashed from her blooded mouth and into the man sized tube. Stunned the raptor slid of the top of the machine and her head once more collided with the control panel on the side, knocking her unconscious before her body hit the floor. Her partner above leaned over the remaining railing and called down to her, before turning and running toward the other end of the catwalk.

* * *

Unnoticed by either unconscious being, or the other raptor, the unit came to life as it was activated. A loud hum began to sound, drowning out the rest of the machines in the room, as the fluid in the glass tube grew cloudy until the teenager inside was blocked from sight. The control panel began beeping as the monitor on the small table beside the containment unit blinked on and these words appeared on the screen:

_DNA Subject 1: Homo Sapien, Human, young male._

_DNA Subject 2: Deinonychus antirrhopus, Velociraptor, young female._

_Genetic sequence restructuring in progress..._

_Please do not remove until process is complete..._

_Time duration: 1h 59min..._

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? I got this idea from reading silver11k's 'Jurassic Park New Life,' which for some reason he had recently removed. This takes place before the boy Eric arrives on the island so it is pre-Jurassic Park III. As you can see I've made some pretty big changes.**

**Another is that I've added a reference to Anne, the main character of the game Trespasser. I don't know exactly when the events of the game took place, but I think they happened before the third movie. I hope you liked what I did to this chapter and all the changes I've made. Please read and review, I would like to have some feedback for this story!**

**PS: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but that's all my mind could come up with today, and I think this makes a really good cliffhanger if you ask me!**

**PPS: Ignore the first PS, I've just updated this chapter so it should be a little longer, please let me know what you think. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, had summer class in college and just got back from a weeks vacation.**

**Dune**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note (will change)

**I will always place this note if I'm updating chapters already placed on this site, this way you readers will know that I have done something with this story.**

**Author's note**

I've just finished updating the first chapter; please let me know what you think of it.

Okay, here's the thing; I can't update the next chapter if I don't know if you people like what I've redone in the first one. I'd like some feedback please!

For those of you who haven't figured it out yet (cough)Matt(cough) I'm in the process of re-writing this story and I have yet to remake the second chapter. What's there now will be in the third chapter, I just haven't changed it yet as I'm waiting to see what people think of the new _first_ chapter, not the whole story. So in order to lessen the confusion and not get reviews saying my story sucks, Ignore the second chapter at the moment, it's in the process of being reworked.

Dune


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note 2

**I will always place this note if I'm updating chapters already placed on this site, this way you readers will know that I have done something with this story.**

**Author's note 2**

I've just finished updating the second chapter; please let me know what you think of it. I also will ask that you please review it, I'd really appreciate it!

Dune


End file.
